


Desperate

by Fanforlife84



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanforlife84/pseuds/Fanforlife84
Summary: Jim finds the perfect woman during a night out on the prowl.....and then he meets his match!





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk strode down the steps into the seedy sub ground dive bar.  The deep, thump of the bass music inside the bar matched his racing pulse and the throbbing of the flashing lights on the dance floor seemed to flash in time with the thrum he felt deep inside himself.  For the last several weeks, he had felt a growing hum in his blood; that thrumming in his gut that seemed to increase in intensity every day.  Now, he felt the massive amounts of tension that had been building inside of him slowly start to seep out of his body as he stepped into the murky light and stale air of the bar.  His blood started to run faster and he could feel a tiny rush of adrenaline start to travel from the base of his skull down his spine.

He had been such a good captain for so long.  He had been the epitome of the polished Starfleet officer; working long hours after his crew was gone to finish the tedious tasks, making appearances at crew get togethers but always making the early exit so as not to overstay his welcome, going to bed early, working out excessively, having dinner at his barracks apartment alone, taking cold showers….alone.  He didn’t like to think about the fact that he found himself lonely and by himself more often than not.  If this was what maturing and becoming a responsible captain meant, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that empty loneliness to become a regular part of his life.

But all of that was going to come to an end, even if just for tonight.

Captain James T. Kirk was going through what he had only ever heard others talk about: a dry spell.  Two years into their 5 year mission had been enough to make him cross-eyed at times.  He had spent more time than he cared to admit alone in his quarters reliving nights when he had been very much NOT alone with a beautiful woman rolling around in his bed, how much time had been spent in the sonic shower, using his hands to take care of the ache he felt inside himself.  Despite his past reputation, he knew better than to get involved in an intimate relationship with a younger crew member (or any crew member serving under him) with nowhere to run to except the confines of the Enterprise.  That would have been disastrous.   And, Kirk was proud to acknowledge, he had managed to have massive self control while on berth for the last 6 months here at Yorktown.  But now, the Enterprise was shiny and newly remodeled and ready to go.  They would head back out into the unknown tomorrow at 0800.  Which gave Kirk 10 hours to find a woman, seduce her, get in, get off, get out, and get back into the Captain’s chair and fly off into adventure.

He took up position in a vacant chair at the bar and ordered a shot of Jack on the rocks and a beer. When the shot arrived, he downed it in one swift go, then took a deep breath and eased into this process; he was a little out of practice after all.  Then he began surveying the current occupants of the bar, assessing the prospects:  _ Too short. Too much augmentation.  Too little augmentation.  Too young.   _

He felt a bit guilty about approaching this with an admittedly gross, clinical outlook, and he felt a wave of shame wash over him for a brief moment.  He pushed that aside, though, as he spotted a gaggle of women in a large booth on the far side of the bar across the dance floor.  There were six of them, all dressed to the nines for what appeared to be a girl’s night out, showing off well sculpted legs and sexy curves.  His eyes scanned them all briefly:  The tallest, a human, had curly red hair.  Engaging her in conversation was a purple tinged Caitian.  On the other side of the table, bobbing and chair dancing to the music thumping through the speakers was a pale blue skinned Andorian; a petite, dark haired Acamarian, and a small Chinese woman with dark hair and blonde highlights.  Kirk was intrigued by the red head, but, in a moment of machismo, he eliminated her as a possible candidate.  He preferred to be the tallest and she would still have several inches on his 6 feet. He had had his fair experience with Caitians before and, while it had been an exciting encounter, his experience had been that they could be slightly clingy.  He was a little intimidated by the Andorian: he knew they were known for their aggression and, quite honestly, he wasn’t sure he was looking for THAT sort of encounter tonight coming out of a dry spell.  He was debating the merits between the Acamarian or the petite Chinese woman when the sixth woman in the group moved from behind the other women into his line of vision as she slid gracefully from the booth and began to cross the room towards the bar.  

_ Bingo! _

She was stunning; tall, but not too tall.  She wore a form fitting black romper with shorts and a plunging neckline that showed off just enough for Jim to be certain that she was amply and perfectly endowed.  Her legs were toned and looked longer than they actually were thanks to the 6 inch heels she navigated on perfectly.  Her brown hair was piled on top of her head, which let Jim admire the angles of her neck, shoulders, and the extra long, dangly gold earrings that brushed the top of her clavicle when she turned her head.  His eyes followed her as she traversed the dance floor and he felt a stirring inside him below his belt line as she approached the bar and took up position a few chairs down from him.  He watched in bemusement as the sloppy drunk man next to her made an honest effort to engage her in conversation while his angry wife/girlfriend on the other side of him furiously tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.  The entire exchange lasted less than a minute and ended in a comical moment  as the girlfriend yanked the man’s arm and, neither being particularly well balanced, both went toppling from their seats in an angry huff.  Jim saw his opportunity and swooped in just as the vision from across the room stepped off of her chair to help them both up.  

He smoothly left his seat and grabbed the arm of the man as the woman gripped the hand of the girlfriend.  As the pair drunkenly thanked both strangers for helping them up while at the same time continuing their drunken argument, they paid their tab and stumbled away, conveniently vacating their chairs next to Jim’s goal.  He slid into the seat and shot her what he knew was a killer smile as he extended his hand and said by way of introduction:

“Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?  Jim Kirk.”

The woman’s eyebrows raised as she glanced towards him, then at his outstretched hand, then gave a small snort of a laugh and shook her head slightly, disregarding his hand all together.  Kirk tilted his head curiously, studying her profile.  After a few moments of stony silence, he spoke again, “So that’s a hard “no” to me buying you a drink, then?”  He saw the woman sigh, give a small exasperated smile, then, still not looking at him, she spoke,

“No, I’m good, thank you.”  She proceeded to order another round of drinks for the ladies, then swiveled in her chair away from Jim.  Thankfully, though, there was a massive pig like alien to her right passed out with his head on the bar and his six limbs akimbo in all directions, allowing no room for her to slide off her chair past him.  Seeing no exit in that direction, she swiveled back towards Jim on her left and as she moved off of the stool, Jim stood at the same time, causing their bodies to “accidentally” meet and brush against the other in several specific places as their feet hit the floor.  He gently placed one hand on her elbow and another at her waist as if to steady her, which was completely unnecessary; she was 100% balanced.  He felt his pulse flare and his stomach twist as his fingers touched her skin and felt the curve of her hip beneath the palm of his hand.  

To his delight, she did not pull away, but simply scoffed and stared directly into his face, an amused expression playing across her lovely features.  Up close, his eyes suddenly snapped into hers like a magnet: they were big and a soft brown, they seemed to pull him down deep inside of them as he gazed into them.  He suddenly felt his throat clog, like he couldn’t breath as he looked into them and saw them sparkle with knowing and a look of…. What was that exactly?...Mischief?….some look that he could not quite identify.  He took it as a green flag, though, and let his fingers slowly start to trace tiny circles on her hip and arm.  

“Maybe not a drink then.  Something else I could interest you in, something more physical, maybe?”  He let his voice drop and he leaned in closer to her ear as he spoke seductively.  The closeness introduced him to her incredible scent; she smelled of lavender and lemon and something flowery; perfect and sexy and all woman.  He felt himself tighten slightly in his pants and he grinned with delight as she gave a small, low laugh, her warm breath puffing over his ear.  She leaned her head backwards a little as though examining the ceiling for a moment, which screamed an invitation to him to devour her throat.  Just as he won the battle to do so and started to lean forward, she leveled her gaze back on him.

“Does this really ever work for you?”

He drew his head back, a little confused.  She continued,

“Really, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being a lot, how hard are you really working right now?”  Jim was stunned for a moment, he knew his mouth had gone slack and he snapped it shut as he grasped for a sexy, charming retort, but she plowed on,  “Just offering to buy a drink, commenting on looks, invading personal space, putting your hands on someone without an invitation:  is that usually all it takes to get a woman to fuck you?”

He gave a small start at the curse word, and continue to spin his mental wheels as he registered the other things she had said.  He tried to explain,

“Hey, listen I wasn’t about to do anything that you weren’t interested in, I just thought….”

“You just thought you’d continue to come onto me after I clearly said no thank you when you offered to buy me a drink?  Yeah I know, I was there, I remember.  That wasn’t code for try harder.”

Jim realized his hands were still tracing small movements on her body and let his hands fall away as he raised them in front of him in an “I surrender” motion.  “I was just being friendly.  And just so you know if you had said yes to a drink, I would have gotten one for all of your friends over there, too, I…”

“Oh, so you DID notice I was here with a group of friends and so probably wasn’t looking for a sexist pick up from a bar fly.  So maybe you were just looking for some kind of group thing, then?  Good, because I assumed…”

“Whoa, hey, wait just a minute.”  Jim took a half step in indignation.  “Look, princess, I wasn’t thinking anything like that at all, in fact I pride myself in usually being pretty gentlemanly.  And I don’t think it’s very fair of you to try to paint me as some bad guy because I called you beautiful and showed you some attention.”

“If I had wanted your attention I would have gotten it myself, and you would have known very clearly that I was interested.  And by the way, don’t start calling me names just because you got shot down.”

“Well, color me educated then,”  Jim stepped away from her angrily, turning back towards his original spot at the bar, but then stopped and turned back to her.  “And by the way, I’m not some drunken bar fly, ok?  I’m a pretty well regarded captain for the United Federation of Planets, for your information.  So maybe you should be a little more careful about making snap judgements about people, since you seem so self righteous.”

The woman cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow slightly; she looked slightly interested for a moment.  “You’re a captain for Starfleet?”

Jim was fuming with indignation now,  “Yeah, that’s right.  I’m captain of the best damn ship in the fleet, by the way, and it could have been a great night for you,” Here the woman gave a loud laugh and rolled her eyes, “but maybe you should just head back to your friends and enjoy a frigid evening.”  He turned his back on her and slid back into his seat, grumbling for another shot as he heard her bemused chuckle trailing her back across the room as she returned to her friends.  He drained his second shot and finished off his beer as he imagined her regaling her friends with the scenario and the entire group giggling at his expense. 

After several minutes of sitting and brooding, his pride thoroughly bruised, he spotted a small blonde woman eyeballing him further down the bar.  She gave him an alluring smile, which he returned with a grin.  He put away another shot of whiskey, then swiveled off his chair and moved down the bar towards the blonde.  As he turned, he caught sight of the brunette in black that had shot him down.  She gave a rolling eyed, exasperated grin in his direction as she spotted him moving towards the blonde.  He paused for a moment, almost as though her gaze caught him like a phaser shot in his gut.  Then he inwardly shook his head angrily and put the brunette out of his mind as he slid into the chair next to the blonde.

 

* * * * * *

Less than an hour later, as the group of women finished off another round and were happily bobbing together on the dance floor to blaring music,  the brown haired woman caught sight of a blonde head in slinky pink leather leading the Starfleet captain by the hand up the stairs towards the exit.  She found herself pausing for just a moment amidst the laughter and lighthearted dancing to watch the back of the man’s head go up the stairs, and caught her eyes admiring the entire length of the back of his body as he ascended the steps, particularly appreciating his flexing, well toned derriere.  And then she lost sight of him as he reached the top of the stairs.  She turned back to her friends, shaking off her momentary reverie and putting him out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate.....or something else?

_ One Month Later _

 

Jim hustled through the crowd of cadets milling about the shuttle bay at Starfleet Ground Operations.  It had been almost three years since he’d has his feet on solid San Francisco ground.  He and his crew were all a little disappointed that their 5 year mission had been cut short, (increased tensions and overt military actions between the Klingons and the Romulans was creating multiple fronts to which Starfleet ships were being sent to maintain peace amongst the two alien races).  Overall, though, Jim knew that every member of his crew was always glad to come back home.  He had felt a small pinch in the gut as he passed through the corridors of his beloved Enterprise en route home and had heard his crew members chattering about their plans and making arrangements to visit friends and family during their brief 48 hour stop over in California.  He himself had no such plans; his mother was off world, and his friends had made other arrangements (Spock seemed to be rekindling his relationship with Uhura, Scotty and Keenser were planning on a 24 hour conference on some feat of engineering or other, Sulu had his family to see, even Bones was busy, attending a brief mediated session to see his daughter in Louisiana).

 

Kirk was happy for his friends, but he had still felt slightly listless with nowhere to go and no one waiting to meet him.  It did not escape him that he had felt such deep loneliness multiple times over the course of the last several months.  He had done a fairly good job (if he did say so himself) of keeping himself in check and not allowing that loneliness to overwhelm and control him (although there had been that last night before they had shipped out at Yorktown; the cute blonde had done a just alright job of filling the void for a few hours).

 

He shook himself away from thinking about that night, as he had forced himself to do multiple times over the last month.  Oddly, his thoughts didn’t dwell on the blonde that accompanied him back to his quarters, nor on the average sex that they had had (only once, which was slightly irregular for him).  Instead, he found himself thinking (often at inappropriate times) about the brown haired, brown eyed woman who had rejected him at the bar.  She flashed through his mind more than he was completely comfortable with; she had stuck inside of him like a cobweb, drifting gently through his mind and once in awhile sticking against the walls of his memory.  He had only encountered her for maybe five minutes, but he found himself building fantasies from his memory of her scent, her laugh, the feel of her breath on his face, the curve of her neck, the feel of her skin and curves under his hand.  And her eyes…..he had spent many an evening in his quarters with a lubed up hand wrapped around himself, imagining staring into those eyes as she came apart beneath him.  But, those moments only left him empty; when the woman’s eyes faded from his imagination and he came in his hand and found himself alone in his austere captain’s quarters.   It only seemed to compound his thick loneliness.  So, he tried his best to avoid thinking about that evening all together.

 

Earlier that day, as he and his crew had been pulling into port at the orbital spacedock above Earth, he had received a video message from Admiral Pike.  He had not heard from him in several months so he was excited to make contact with his mentor and friend.  Pike, upon hearing that the Enterprise was berthed for 48 hours, had invited Kirk to dinner with himself along with one of Pike’s former academy mates: a retired rear admiral by the name of O’Malley.  Jim remembered hearing the name O’Malley numerous times even before he had enlisted in Starfleet; the then Captain O’Malley was well known for heroic exploits across the universe and frequently made Earth news.  His exploits earned him high places of honor and he became regarded as a person for Academy recruits to study and look up to.  After promotion that signalled the end of his illustrious captaincy career, he had spent ten years as an Admiral, then Rear Admiral and finally a high ranking bureaucrat within the federation before retiring early with a hefty pension and much pomp of and circumstance during Jim’s second year at the Academy.  Kirk was doubly excited not only to see Admiral Pike, but also to rub elbows with a man whom he himself held in such high regard; not to mention that it felt great to actually have plans and somewhere to be.

 

Now, he hurried through the mob of cadets and out into the bustling streets of San Francisco.  The red suited Starfleet students thinned out as he drifted deeper into the city and further away from Starfleet buildings.  He was looking forward to spending a day or two in his apartment, even if it was alone.  Something with a personal touch went a long way to boost morale, he had discovered.  He kept his earth apartment so that he had a place to retreat to, and now he headed there to clean up and zone out for a few hours before meeting Pike and O’Malley.  As he turned onto the street where his building was located, he popped into a corner bodega and started grabbing staple items to hold him over for the next two days.  He turned into an aisle, stopped dead in his tracks, and blinked several times.  

 

It was her.

 

At first, Jim thought he was simply imagining her again, that all of his daydreaming and fantasy had conjured her up and she would simply dissipate in a puff of smoke at any second.  She hadn’t noticed him yet; she was reading the back of a package of noodles and had not seen him turn down the aisle.  He hesitated for half a second more, released a big gulp of air that he had not realized he was holding, took another deep one, and moved carefully down the aisle towards her, watching her carefully.  She had put the package back on the shelf and was now reading another one with the same intensity as the first.  

 

“Are there winning Intergalactic Lottery numbers on those noodles, miss?”  He quipped, keeping his eyes locked on her profile.  She pulled her eyes away from the product and turned her head, her face immediately registering recognition.  He felt his face transform into what he knew was a shit eating grin.  “It’s wonderful to see you again, miss…..?”  He trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blank with her name, but she simply gave an exasperated shake of her head and placed the noodles back on the shelf and swept past him and around the corner of the aisle.  Jim followed her, feeling like a helpless little puppy, and kept his distance on the other side of the produce table as he said,  “Hey, come on, you’re not going to give me a chance to try again?”

 

She locked eyes with him over the apples and dragon fruits.

 

“And why would I do that?  Is your end goal any different than it was at Yorktown?”

 

Damn, she certainly was direct, wasn’t she?  Jim started to stutter a response, then stopped and regained his composure.  “Look,” he started again.  “I randomly run into you at an out of the way seedy bar galaxies away from here a month ago.  I spend the majority of that month trying to get your beautiful face and body out of my mind.  And then randomly, out of all the stores in all the streets in all the cities…..in all the WORLDS, we end up in the same one at the same time….I would love to hear how you don’t think that’s not something that’s meant to be.  Do you not believe in fate or what?”

 

She listened to him with eyebrows raised and the tiniest ghost of a smile playing over her lips.  When he finished, she let out a short, scornful laugh, and, keeping her gaze locked with his, simply replied:

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Ah.  Ok, well it’s been my experience that certain people are always meant to be a part of each other’s lives.”  He thought fondly of the brief instant when Ambassador Spock had mind melded with him and he had felt his friendship with Spock and the others ripple over time and space.  “You know if we both live nearby it would sure make for a short walk to someone’s place to get to know each other a little bit better.”  He realized that was the wrong approach as she huffed a sigh, rolled her eyes, and drifted away from him towards the checkout counter and placed her wares on the conveyor belt.  “Oh come on,”  he said trying hard to keep the pleading tone out of his voice.  “Just tell me whether you live around here or not, do I ever have a shot of running into you again?”  She lolled her head over her shoulder towards him and again rolled her eyes at him in response, saying nothing.  He sighed, frustrated.  She paid in credits for her items and began gathering her things, preparing to leave Kirk in her dust with just her memory once more.  “Really?”  he called after her as she moved towards the exit, “you’re not gonna tell me anything about yourself?  Not even your name?”

 

He was surprised when she stopped with her hand on the glass door and turned back towards him.  He felt pinned by her deep, incredible eyes as she once again locked with his and held his gaze directly.  She paused for a moment, gave a small amused  laugh, then pushed the door open and turned to go through it, but paused for one more moment as she threw a mischievous, knowing grin over her shoulder at him as she called, “I’m pretty sure you’ll figure that out real soon, Jim Kirk.”

 

And then just like that, she was gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of what I hope to be an extended story. Will be explicit eventually. Based off of the movie characters.....the only really big difference (I think) is that Pike is not killed off. Having to do lots of research about species and ship lingo, etc so if something doesn't make sense or could be improved, helpful feedback is always greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Admirals.

Jim arrived at the swanky restaurant three minutes before he was due.  He was escorted to the table to find both Admiral Pike and retired Rear Admiral O’Malley already laughing and reminiscing about the good old days over a freshly opened bottle of Jameson Gold Reserve Irish Whiskey.  Both men stood to greet Jim as he approached, Pike giving him a friendly bear hug, and O’Malley vigorously patting him on the back and shook his hand as introductions were made.  Pike was ever the wizened mentor, while maybe just a little more grey than the last time Jim had seen him.  Admiral O’Malley was a distinguished older gentleman with salt and pepper full beard and hair silvering on the sides; a little less grizzled Sean Connery. Jim had never really been star struck before, but he felt like this might be the closest he had ever come to meeting a celebrity.  He had to shake himself inwardly several times to believe he was sitting at the same table with two men whom he had the utmost respect for.

 

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, all three men took their seats and dived into shop talk, inquiring about Jim’s adventures in deep space and Jim trying hard to verbalize just what a privilege it was to be having dinner with the two men.  Shortly, the waiter came by to take their order. 

 

“We’re actually waiting on one more,” O’Malley said, but ordered a round of appetizers for the table.  Kirk was surprised, wondering who their fourth was, when Admiral Pike answered his question before he could even ask.

 

“Where is my amazing Goddaughter, anyway Thomas?  It’s been years since I’ve gotten to see her.”

 

“She’s on her way.  She was finishing up a few things at work.  She is so excited to get to see you Chris.  And I’m sure she’ll be very happy to have a chance to meet you, too,  Captain Kirk.  It’s always great when captains get to swap stories.”

 

Jim’s eyebrows raised in surprise a half second before he heard Admiral Pike crow a greeting, “Ahhhhhh, there she is, the world's best goddaughter!” and both Admirals stood and greeted someone approaching from behind Jim.  Jim stood as well and turned with a friendly smile to meet his colleague as she arrived.

 

His stomach dropped like lead into the floor and he felt his face drain of color.

 

Striding across the dining room floor and straight into the legendary Admiral Pike and prestigious retired Rear Admiral O’Malley’s open arms, was the beautiful brown haired, brown eyed woman that he had hit on and who had rejected him...twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Start of what I hope to be an extended story. Will be explicit eventually. Based off of the movie characters.....the only really big difference (I think) is that Pike is not killed off. Having to do lots of research about species and ship lingo, etc so if something doesn't make sense or could be improved, helpful feedback is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
